Question: Solve for $n$, $- \dfrac{n + 10}{3n - 5} = 6$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3n - 5$ $ -(n + 10) = 6(3n - 5) $ $-n - 10 = 18n - 30$ $-10 = 19n - 30$ $20 = 19n$ $19n = 20$ $n = \dfrac{20}{19}$